


Reverie

by unsettled



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of Da Vinci, waking and sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little snippet to begin gathering my thoughts on these characters. I just finished the series and have all the thoughts and none of the coherency!

He dreams of Da Vinci.

Troubled dreams, troubling dreams, dreams of the skittering of Da Vinci's words, his speeches, soliloquies of genius and self importance. Of the flit of his eyes, the startled flickering of his fingers as he spools out thoughts into the air that only he can see. Of the singular focus of his attention, turned from whatever internal matters occupy him to the solution laid out before him, waiting to be uncovered. 

Dreams, during the daylight, with the sun dazzling him, flashes of Da Vinci's grin, the mad, manic, triumphant thing. Of his eyes, the peculiar flecked green shade, murky, consuming. Of the eternally scruffy state of him, impossible to clean up, no matter if he's fresh from the workshop or one of the Medici's parties. Daydreams, distracted, and is always faintly disgusted when he catches himself at it.

Dreams, of things closer to his heart, more intimate, of getting one over Da Vinci, of laughing at him and seeing him realize his defeat, no way out, no clever plan left to save him. Dreams of his acceptance, of his surrender to the hand of Rome, bending his mind for them instead of against, his brilliance caught, tamed, tempered. Dreams of his surrender to other things entirely, or perhaps, not even surrender, perhaps taking something for himself, the memory of Da Vinci's wounded, brittle stare before he wrenched the key from his neck remaining as searing as in the moment. 

Dreams, and wakes, pressing his fingers to his lips in a phantom remembrance, and thinks that there may yet still be a chance.


End file.
